


One Guy's Wish

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Dark Cupid Rewrite, Episode: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Kimax - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Alya Césaire, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Oblivious Kim, Promises, Smitten Max Kante, Wish, fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Max has had a crush on Kim forever, never dreaming his friend would ask him to help in wooing someone else. When he arrives with a trinket for said lucky person for Kim, his heart dies a little more inside. However, maybe he'll still have a chance when Kim's been turned down. He never dreams that Kim's anguish will result in his akumatization into Dark Cupid, yet there's still hope after Ladybug brings Kim back. Right?





	One Guy's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Fluff Month. Prompt is Wish. Pairing is Kimax.
> 
> It's pretty angsty yet there's also hope at the end that Max will have his wish come true.

Max walked toward the athlete, the anxiety oozing off the taller guy as he waited for Max on the corner. 

In his hand, he held the trinket Kim had asked him to procure for Valentine's Day. For Chloe. The brooch would have looked nice on any person though Max couldn't help wishing that she wasn't the object of Kim's affections. She'd been horrible to both of them for as long as Max could remember, unsure what Kim saw in the blonde.

"There you are, Max! Do you have it?" Kim raced over to him, an excited smile turning up the corner of his mouth. 

Max couldn't help but stare for a moment, losing himself in the warm gaze that belonged to Kim and Kim alone. 

 _Oh, if only that gaze could be meant for him,_  Max thought as he stepped closer, his hand clenching for a moment on the jeweler's box in his hand.

He didn't spare the box a glance as he held it up for Kim's inspection, feeling the soft tips of Kim's fingers brush his palm as the athlete lifted the box from Max's open hand.

"Oh, this is awesome. You think she'll like it?" 

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Max nodded, his voice rasping a bit as he said, "The probability of her admiration is high for this token of your affection."

"Thanks, Max. I owe you one." The athlete turned in the direction of his objective, only to be stopped by Marinette and Alya. 

The two ladies teased Kim about having a crush and his level of excitement, spurring him forward in his attempt to win Chloe's hand.

The heaviness in Max's chest grew as he watched their banter for the moment, still holding onto a piece of paper. He'd taken the liberty, knowing how hyperfocused Kim could be and not take into account details about his missions. In truth, the athlete had come to rely on Max for that, which Max admitted he didn't mind until recently.

"You can do it, Kim. Go and win your lady's heart." Marinette's words egged on the athlete as he readied himself for his trek, hoping to come across the blonde daughter of the mayor. 

"Okay, let's do this." Kim dashed off, tossing back his final words before disappearing from Max's sight. "Thanks again, Max. You're a true friend."

In a quiet voice so the two ladies wouldn't overhear, he said, "Yeah, a friend."

Trudging away, he made his way towards home, unsure what else he could possibly do besides his homework. He didn't have any Valentine's Day plans since the only person he liked didn't see him as anything more than a friend. 

He'd almost reached his front door when he heard the first shrieks of terror. 

Looking up, he gasped, his mind trying to understand what he was seeing. 

An akuma victim dressed almost like Cupid flying above him, shooting arrows at passersby. Except this akuma wasn't spreading love, he was spreading hate.

It took Max an extra moment to realize who the Dark Cupid was, his eyes growing moist for the boy he liked so much yet hadn't had the courage to say anything. 

"I wish I had spoken up sooner. I could've prevented this," he whispered, hurrying after the akumatized Kim and hoping he could help in some way. He couldn't leave Kim, not like that. He wouldn't leave his friend and crush alone. 

He kept out of the way as Ladybug handled both Chat Noir and Dark Cupid, bringing them both back to themselves. He witnessed the kiss they shared and envied them their obvious soulmate status. He might not believe in such things yet it didn't mean he didn't know when he saw it. Those two belonged together, much like he hoped he did with Kim.

Would his friend give him a chance? Would he turn against him?

He had to take the chance. He'd never increase his odds of success if he didn't try.

As Kim shook himself and tried to work out what happened, Max approached, hoping to help his friend and gain something some type of closure by taking his chance.

"Hey, Kim, are you okay?" he asked, his hand reaching out yet not touching Kim's arm.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened? I didn't hurt anyone, did I? I didn't hurt you?" Kim's face filled with horror at the thought.

"No, no, nothing like that." Max shook his head vigorously, his hand daring to touch Kim then. "Would you like me to walk you home and tell you what happened? I'd like to ask you something, too."

Neither moved as Kim took several moments to decide, a smile eventually spreading across his face.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
